Brother's of Blood
by Katzugary Kanamy
Summary: Que pasa cuando te enamoras de una persona que no deberias...Cambiado a Rate M por el contenido super extraño e Insestuoso -Lemmon y Gore-...UA SoulXMaka Capitulo 7 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues heme aquí una vez mas escribiéndoles

Algo de calidad x3

Nahh…

Solo una loca historia mas mía!

¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

**Brother's of Blood**

Prologo

SOUL POV:

Nunca pensé que me fuera a suceder, nunca, pensé que yo fuera uno más de los elegidos en este mundo… nunca pensé enamorarme, tal vez si pensé, pero nunca de esta manera, este es el sentimiento más bello de todos "Amor", pero que palabras más difíciles de pronunciar en presencia de tu ser amado…

En mi caso la bella chica de cabellos color dorado, y ojos jade, la chica de la librería, la chica perdida…Mi pequeña y hermosa media hermana Maka…

* * *

**Brother's of Blood**

Bueno espero les Guste mi prologo.

Mi nuevo fic… **Brother's of Blood**

Que tal… bueno pasable,….. les gusto si, no ?

Rewiews! Porfis!

~~~MakaAlbanEater/Evans~~~~CAMBIO


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno pues heme aquí nomás

Pasando para saludarles desde el pequeño

Asteroide en el que viajo eternamente hacia

Un mundo de luz he imaginación eterno

Donde la realidad se fusiona con la delgada línea

De los sueños mortales…

Nahhh ya enserio

Pues he aquí el primer capitulo

De mi nuevo fic!

* * *

**Brother's of Blood**

Capitulo 1.

SOUL POV.

Mi vida siempre ha sido miserable, mi nombre es sinónimo de mala suerte por donde quiera que se pronuncie, siempre he sido un chico solitario, desde que nací lo he sido, debido al abandono de mi madre y el trabajo de mi padre, me crié entre nanas y maestro privados rodeado de las mejores cosas que la humanidad pudiera proveer, exceptuando una cosa… el amor…

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans, hijo de la acaudalada familia Evans…mi padre un hombre bastante estricto pero amable… mi madre, una mujer sin escrúpulos que me ha abandonado en cuanto nací…y mi única distracción en este mundo sin sentido... la lectura…

Mi vida cambiaria el día que la conociera la chica de la librería, la chica de bellos cabellos dorados, y ojos jade aun más bellos que los mismos diamantes.

Había ido miles de librerías, pero nunca había entrado a esa, durante días me pasee frente al aparador observando los libros que este albergaba, y un día finalmente me adentre en esta, me acerque a uno de los muebles que ahí había, y observe con asombro, ahí estaba el libro mas anhelado de mi vida… era un libro de hermann hesse, el titulo no lo recuerdo bien.

Acerque mi mano lentamente hacia este, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo… mi mano choco con la de alguien, fue un leve roce de dedos pero aun así me estremeció, mi único contacto humano hasta hacia ese momento había sido con mis nanas…. Y eso fue, como decirlo un contacto semi "mágico", me eche hacia atrás y levante la vista, me lleve una gran sorpresa al observar a una bella joven frente a mí con la misma cara de sorpresa que yo.

La observe en silencio, pero aun así le sonreí, ella me devolvió el gesto, y después de un silencio, no muy incomodo comenzamos a charlar de manera amena….

…Me fascinan tus gusto de lectura…-comente con una sonrisa-Aunque yo soy un poco mas fanático de las historias de Ficción o surrealistas, mi Autor favorito es stephen king.

¡Ha vaya gustos!, eso me indica que eres un soñador empedernido…Pero ¡vale! En gustos se rompen géneros… yo soy un poco mas aficionada a las historias de Drama y ese tipo de cosas… Shakespeare y García Márquez me fascinan…

De acuerdo ni discutirte más… ¿Te das cuenta?-pregunte divertido

¿De qué debería darme cuenta…?-pregunto curiosa ella

Llevamos cuatro horas y media platicando y aun así no se tu nombre….-sonreí mientras extendía mi mano-Mucho gusto Soy Soul Evans.

Tienes razón…El gusto es mío…Soy Maka Albarn-dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano…

Continuamos platicando de cosas triviales, y una cosa llevo a otra, de tal manera que terminamos platicando cosas totalmente personales, como si de viejos amigos se trataran… observando desde arriba del pequeño puente que corría sobre el rió por entre las calles de la bella ciudad de Death City, el atardecer caía sobre nuestras cabezas y finalmente llego la hora de despedirse…pero quedamos de vernos al día siguiente, en el mismo sitio… en el mismo pasillo…

Los días, las semanas, y los meses pasaron y nuestra amistad cada día era más grande he intima… poco a poco mis sentimientos hacia Maka habían cambiado, pero los de ella hacia mí no eran iguales…

El sol caía sobre Death city, Maka y yo platicábamos forma apacible, en ese momento sonreí mientras la miraba… -en ese caso ¿esta noche en el café de siempre?

Claro-dijo sonrientemente Maka mientras se levantaba de la banca del parque- hasta la noche Soul-kun…

Si hasta la noche… Maka – sonreí estúpidamente –hasta la noche – sin embargo, me equivoque…

* * *

¡QUE! -grite mientras me levantaba de mi asiento…. Y sostenía la bocina en mi mano temblorosa…

Lo siento en verdad soul, es un compromiso que no tenía contemplado-dijo ama al otro lado de la bocina-en verdad lo siento mi madre me obliga a asistir no es por gusto… ¡Lo juro!

Si te comprendo, está bien…en ese caso…nos veremos después…-colgué el teléfono mientras recargaba mi cabeza en la pared y suspiraba molesto….

Mientras me sumergía en mi pequeño remolino de turbiedad inmensa sobre mi cama alguien toco a la puerta…suspire aun más molesto….- ¡QUIEN! – grite enojado

Joven Evans – dijo la voz de mi más vieja nana Tsubaki, quien me había cuidado desde que era un bebe- su padre lo espera en la sala de estar dice que se vista adecuadamente-"Adecuadamente" eso solo podía significar una cosa… mi padre había vuelto hacer planes sin mi consentimiento, me alegre internamente por estar vestido para mi cita con Maka… ya que no tenía que vestirme de nuevo…

De acuerdo Tsubaki, bajare enseguida…- me arregle el cabello para que mi padre no se quejara de mi "Falta de etiqueta" y baje a la sala donde me esperaba el sentado con su típico cigarrillo en la boca y su mirada perdida tras sus lentes en su lectura, así era el señor Stein Evans…

¿Y bien? dime padre, porque la insistencia en que bajara decentemente, ¿Padre? -pregunte arqueando una ceja…

Tu madre…ella vendrá hoy -dijo casi con un hilo de voz.

Y eso que tiene… ¿acaso debe interesarme?

No lo sé, ¿Acaso te interesa tu madre y tú hermana?

¡¿Hermana?- mis ojos se abrieron como platos- ¿Tengo una hermana?

Media - continuo mi padre- media hermana, ¿Qué acaso no te interesa conocerla…?

La verdad, no -gire mi cuerpo en dirección a las escaleras…y en ese momento el timbre sonó, unas voces sonaron en la puerta y rápidamente llego la ama de llaves Marie-san.

Señor Evans, la señora, está aquí ¡aquí!-dijo Marie- ¿La hago pasar?

Que pase -murmuro mi padre mientras se paraba y yo continuaba subiendo las escaleras - No recibirás a tu madre…

Pues ella no me recibió muy agraciadamente que digamos…-me detuve mientras suspiraba- deseas que la salude ¿no es así?

Sería lo único que te pediría, por hoy -dijo mí padre mientras miraba hacia el frente…

Stein…-esa voz, la había oído antes en conversaciones de mi padre con alguien a través del teléfono y pronto lo entendí esa voz… era de ella… mi madre… - Como ha estado el pequeño….

Ya no soy un pequeño -murmure desde la escalera haciendo que la mujer se asomara por el pasillo, la observe bien era muy linda de cabellos largos y rubios y bellos ojos rubíes como los míos-Ya estoy bastante grande…

Soul -murmuro mientras externaba una sonrisa- ella es tu hermana…

Un gusto señorita-dije mientras giraba de nuevo hacia las escaleras…

El gusto es mío Joven -me quede paralizado… Esa voz era…gire rápidamente mientras mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que miraban –Maka - murmure mientras la miraba sorprendido

¡Soul-kun!- dijo ella mientras nos quedamos perplejos….uno frente al otro, quien diría que la chica de mis sueños y deseos era mi Hermanita

¿Se conocen?-pregunto mi padre mientras nos miraba a ambos…

Si -murmure mientras mi pequeño universo se destruía por completo….

La chica que amaba, y…Ella era mi hermana Maka…

* * *

**Brother's of Blood**

Que tal… bueno pasable,….. les gusto si, no ?

Rewiews! Porfis!

~~~MakaAlbanEater/Evans~~~~CAMBIO


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno y después d mucho leer…

Y hacer mi crítica para un horrible

Examen de diagnostico…

He regresado como quien regresa después

De la muerte a cobrarse lo

Que es suyo….

Bueno no los entretengo mas ya leer!

* * *

**Brother's of Blood**

**Capitulo 2**

_~~ Pues si los verdaderos amantes siempre fueron contrarios, ha de ser por decreto del destino .Armémonos pues, de paciencia en nuestra prueba ya que esta no es si no una cruz habitual, tan propio del amor como los pensamientos, las ilusiones, los suspiros, los deseos y las lagrimas, triste sequito de fantasía. ~~ Sueño de una noche de verano. Pág. 37 __**-Hermia-**_

MAKA POV.

_Un gusto señorita_

_El gusto es mió… Joven…_

_Maka… _

_¡Soul-kun!-_

_¿Se conocen?_

_Si…_

Mi corazón se detuvo mientras miraba como mis ilusiones se rompían pedazo a pedazo frente a mis ojos…

Hacía ya unos cuantos meses dentro de una librería mi vida había cambiado radicalmente, conocí al joven mas apuesto, elegante y amable que en la vida pudiese haber conocido, el hombre que amaba y amaría de por vida, pero solo a mí me podía pasar, solo a mí. Enamorarme de mi medio hermano…Soul Eater Evans.

Suspire pesadamente mientras sentía como si el tiempo transcurría sumamente lento, el reloj se oponía a mi ferviente deseo de que ese mal rato pasara, de que todo fuese una mala broma…

Señor -llamo una de persona del servicio mientras rompía el cortante silencio sepulcral del lugar- la cena está servida

Gracias Tsubaki, enseguida vamos…. Después de ti Kami-dijo el señor Evans mientras mi madre asentía y avanzaba hacia donde se suponía estaría el comedor.- ¿y ustedes no piensan venir?

¡Sí!-dije rápidamente mientras salía detrás de mi madre –Claro.

Todos nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos la cena, esta transcurrió sin problemas, aunque pude notar como cada vez que intentaba hacer contacto visual con Soul-kun, el me evitaba la mirada, acaso ¿Estaría molesto con migo? ¿Acaso le desagrado tanto la idea de ser hermanos?

Finalmente la cena termino, mi madre y el señor Evans entraron dentro del despacho de este último para tratar asuntos pendientes mientras Soul y yo habíamos subido a su habitación a pasar el rato.

El silencio era muy grande y en ese momento….-Sabes…-soul rompió el silencio-esta no era la cita que yo esperaba…-me miro y sonrió una sonrisa especialmente para mi….

Es verdad, no era lo que imaginaba-dije mientras sonreía-¿no estás molesto?

¿Debería de estarlo?-pregunto sonriente

No, claro que no-respondí mientras me sonrojaba- entonces soul… ¿Qué me ibas a decir tan importante hoy?

A pues, veras-Soul hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiro- ya no tiene importancia -Soul bajo su mirada nuevamente a su lectura y se sonrojo-y tu también querías decirme algo no es así… ¿Qué era?

Pues veras, yo quería decirte, que, bueno creo que tampoco tiene importancia -sonreí secamente mientras reprimía mi corazón…

¡Maka!-dijo soul repentinamente mientras me abrazaba….- ¡No, no, lo que yo quería decirte, si tenía importancia! Pero… Pero ahora esas palabras ya no deben tener valor alguno.

Soul…-murmure mientras le correspondía el abrazo…- yo…-Pero rápidamente mis labios fueron acallados, ya que soul me besaba dulcemente, me quede totalmente estupefacta, y solo me deje llevar…

Finalmente, tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire, pero no alejamos nuestros rostros, nuestros labios seguía juntos y nuestros alientos se mezclaban…

Te amo…-dijo soul mientras acariciaba mis mejillas-Y te amo bastante

Y yo a ti Soul, pero somos hermanos -murmure mientras me dejaba llevar por el embriagante calor de su aliento

¡Al demonio la sangre!-dijo soul mientras me abrazaba -Te amo y eso es lo único que importa.

Nos ganaremos el infierno -murmure entre risas…

Pero mientras este junto a ti, eso será todo mi cielo…

Sonreí mientras me dejaba llevar nuevamente por los labios de Soul, y lentamente me recostaba en la cama, Tal vez, solo tal vez dios me perdone y me deje ser feliz mientras esté viva con el hombre que amo, después solo que me mande al infierno…

_Una pálida mano se escurrió por las piernas de la joven albarn, mientras esta solo soltaba un leve gemidito…_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Brother's of Blood**

Que tal… bueno pasable,….. les gusto si, no ?

Rewiews! Porfis!

~~~MakaAlbanEater/Evans~~~~CAMBIO


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno... amigos

Pues he aquí de nuevo…

Después de un largo

Viaje a través del

Universo sobre mí

Vaca morada Ínter dimensional…

He ¡aquí! Con ustedes…

El capitulo 3 de Brother's of Blood

* * *

**Brother's of Blood**

**Capitulo 3**

_Una pálida mano se escurrió por las piernas de la joven albarn, mientras esta solo soltaba un leve gemidito…_

SOUL POV.

Sonreí mientras me levantaba y miraba la cara de Maka totalmente roja…-He, no será bueno que alguien entrara y nos encontrara así ¿tú qué opinas?

Opino lo mismo -susurro mientras jalaba mi chaqueta atrayéndome hacia ella y besándome nuevamente, respondí instantáneamente cuando de pronto, alguien llamo a la puerta.

Tanto Maka como yo nos levantamos tan rápido como pudimos y regresamos a nuestras lecturas, claro Maka se arreglo el vestido y por mi parte yo mi chaqueta y justo cuando acabamos de tomar nuestras posiciones, Tsubaki abrió la puerta...

Joven, su padre lo espera en el salón principal -dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente y Salía del cuarto

Vaya, casi me da un infarto-dijo Maka mientras se acomodaba su vestido y se paraba de la cama- es mejor que bajemos ¿no lo crees así Soul-kun?

Sonreí ampliamente mientras Maka y yo salíamos de mi habitación en dirección al salón principal mientras intercambiábamos sonrisas cómplices de lo sucedido dentro de mi habitación.

Finalmente llegamos al salón principal y ahí se encontraban ya mi "madre"- si así debía de llamar a esa mujer- y mi padre esperándonos, mejor dicho esperando a Maka…

Kami, si mal no me equivoco Maka y tu se van ya ¿verdad? -dijo mi padre mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal detrás de mi "Madre" y Maka.

Así es Stein, nos veremos. Soul, hijo cuídate -murmuro mi "madre" mientras Salía de la casa con Maka, mi querida Maka

Gire para dirigirme a mi habitación pero mi padre me detuvo de la muñeca.

Soul -murmuro mientras me obligaba a verle – se que tu madre no te caí bien, pero, a partir de mañana ella y Maka vivirán con nosotros.

No supe si gritar de alegría o gritar de horror… simplemente sonreí estúpidamente y asentí mientras me soltaba de su agarre y subía a mi habitación.

Me tire en la cama mientras miraba el techo, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y suspire, estaba tan feliz, al fin mi suerte había cambiado, la chica que amaba estaba a mi lado y nadie nos podría separar, pero… había algo, algo que me incomodaba, había algo en la mirada de mi padre y de kami que me hacia recordar mi infancia, algo esa noche me hacía sentir profundamente agobiado…

Ignore aquel sentimiento y acomode mi cabeza en mi almohada, mientras lentamente comenzaba a dormirme…

* * *

_No lo puedo creer ¿así o más ingenuo?-abrí mis ojos rápidamente mientras levantaba mi cabeza y observaba de donde provenía la voz…_

_Mire atónito la escena y ahí frente a mi estaba un chico de cabellos azules en picos y ojos del mismo tono, parecía de unos 15 años y sus vestimentas enlodadas y ensangrentadas lo demostraban…_

_¿Quién, quien eres?-interrogue_

_¡Vamos Soul!-dijo sonriente - amigo mío no digas que has olvidado a tu viejo amigo…-comento mientras sonreía y se paraba a tomar un libro de mi estante -Soy Black Star, jugábamos a diario cuando niños, hace casi, veamos déjame pensar, a vale ya recuerdo hace casi 6 años…_

_Hace Seis años ¿jugábamos juntos? -pregunte mientras el chico en cuestión se acercaba cada vez más a mi…_

_Si, así es- dijo mientras hacia una pausa- dejamos de jugar el día que te dije que me gustaba la chica de ojos jade…el día que me mataste…_

_¡¿Qué?-dije mientras me paraba de mi cama- yo, yo, yo no pude haber hecho eso…_

_Claro que sí y lo hiciste, ¿o crees que estoy así de muerto nomás por puro gusto?-dijo sarcásticamente mientras colocaba una mano en mi frente- en tal caso si no recuerdas, yo te ayudare un poco…_

_

* * *

**~~ Flash Back ~~**_

_Soul amigo mío –dijo Black Star mientras sonreía ampliamente- tengo algo que decirte._

_Vamos suéltalo ya Black, desde ayer me matas con tu misterio -dije mientras jugaba con un pequeña piedra en mi mano…_

_Recuerdas a tu amiga, esa la chica rubia, la de ojos bonitos, Maka._

_A Claro, como olvidarla es muy linda ¿no?_

_¡Exacto! y pues, quería saber si tú me quisieras ayudar_

_¿Ayudar?...a que Black _

_A decirle lo mucho que me gusta -dijo Black con un leve sonrojo en su rostro y una gran sonrisa- ¿soul amigo pasa algo?-interrogo ante mi silencio_

_Si…-murmure mientras me paraba detrás de el… y me enfurecía__**- ¡NUNCA DEJARE QUE TE ACERQUES A ELLA!**__ – y acto seguido lo golpeaba con la roca en la nuca mientras caía inconsciente, y lo tiraba dentro del alcantarillado cercano mientras sonreía maniáticamente…_

_Maka, ella es, solo es mía…-murmure_

_**~~ Fin Flash Back ~~**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Lo había olvidado - murmure mientras caía en la cama… mirando a Black Star…-Bla, Black… lo lamento yo, yo no, no sé qué me sucedió…_

_Yo si lo sé…. ¡Esa chica te vuelve loco! Y si sigues cerca de ella terminaras mal, amigo he venido a decirte que desistas de tu loca obsesión por Maka, eso solo te traerá desgracias…_

_¡NO!-dije locamente mientras me llevaba las manos a la cabeza –no te quiero escuchar…_

_Vamos amigo -murmuro_

_¡Largo de aquí! ¡Déjame en paz! -grite y tan rápido como lo dije mi celular sonó._

_

* * *

_

Abrí los ojos mientras buscaba mi celular, gire la cabeza hacia todos lados pero ya no había nadie en mi habitación, suspire profundo, ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Solo un mal sueño? ¿Un oscuro recuerdo? ¿Una advertencia por el pecado que cometía? O simplemente todo junto…

Abrí mi celular y observe la hora, 10: 45 a.m, Demonios ya era de día, observe bien y me di cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Maka

Comencé a leer el mensaje y decía algo así- _**Soul, podrías venir a mi casa el día de hoy a las 11:30 a.m. en verdad necesito verte…con amor Maka…-**_ salte de mi cama y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha rápida y salir con Maka

Suspire hondo mientras trataba de contener mis nervios ya me encontraba frente a la casa de Maka y hacia unos segundos había tocado el timbre, no tardaría mucho en que alguien saliera.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente- ¡Soul-kun!- era Maka que me abrasaba fuertemente mientras sonreía- Soul-Kun vamos entremos -seguí a Maka hasta la sala donde nos sentamos en el sillón mientras encendíamos el televisor y comenzábamos a ver una película…

Abrase a Maka mientras mirábamos la televisión y platicábamos de cualquier cosa trivial dentro de nuestra cabeza, ignorando, claro la televisión, finalmente Maka hablo algo que me saco a mí y a mi cerebro de mis pensamientos triviales…

Soul ¿no estás contento? -dijo mientras me sonreía

Claro, estoy con la persona que amo ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

No tonto, a partir de hoy viviremos juntos ¿no es fantástico?

Eso, claro que lo es, estarás más cerca de mi -sonreí mientras colocaba a Maka sobre mis piernas y comenzaba a besarla

Maka correspondió el beso sin objeción alguna y continuamos besándonos, durante bastante tiempo, hasta que sucedió, mi suerte se termino…

Nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno y nos miramos sonrojados, en ese momento una voz me saco de mi mundo feliz….

Soul, Maka, ustedes.-mire al dueño de esa voz y era nada más y nada menos que Kami, la madre de Maka, mi madre, nuestra madre- Ustedes _¡Me dan asco!_-grito mientras tomaba a Maka del cabello y la arrastraba por la sala

¡Déjala! -grite mientras me paraba y miraba con ira a kami- ¡Déjala en paz! No la lastimes, ¡Es una orden!

Cállate -grito furiosa- Por eso mismo me aleje cundo naciste, para que esto no pasara, pero tu padre estaba empeñado en que todo cambiaria y que no serias capas de enamorarte de Maka, pero como siempre, se equivoco.

Ma… Madre yo -murmuro Maka mientras algunas lagrimas salían libres por sus ojos- Suéltame me lastimas…

¡Jamás! Maka, me oyes, ¡jamás vuelvas a acércate a Soul! -dijo kami furiosa

Eso, eso es imposible madre, yo, yo amo a Soul -dijo Maka con lagrimas en sus ojos…

Por eso mismo los aleje y de algún modo, no sé cómo, ustedes dos siempre se encuentran, cuando nacieron, en la escuela, en el parque, En la biblioteca, en la librería, .más de una vez se encontraron y los teníamos que separar ¿Por qué se empellan en estar juntos? -dijo kami mientras su rostro parecía desorientado y desquiciado –Porque sus almas y corazones se empeñan en estar juntos…

Nuestras almas y nuestros corazones se empeñan en estar juntos, Porque, ¡Porque nos amamos! –dije mientras daba un paso al frente.

En tal caso yo los alejare, yo matare ese amor. -kami abrió uno de los cajones de la pequeña repisa cercana al sillón y saco un abre cartas - si el único método de alejarlos es que uno muera, Maka hija, me arriesgare a perderte…

¡No! -grite histérico mientras tomaba la mano de kami y la tiraba al piso- no dejare que mates a Maka…

Entonces te matare a ti.-murmuro mientras ensartaba el abre cartas en mi abdomen

¡Detente! –grito Maka mientras se paraba del piso y empujaba a kami lejos de mí para abrasarme-no dejare que lastimes a Soul.

Ustedes dos ¡Los matare! si solo así puedo alejarlos el uno del otro, eso hare, ¡Los matare!-grito furiosa mientras se abalanzaba sobre nosotros con el abre cartas

No -susurre mientras de mi saco sacaba una navaja- eso jamás, no, no nos volverán a separar.-dije mientras ensartaba la navaja en el vientre de Kami y la movía en círculos dentro de ella…

Me aleje de ella mientras observaba como la sangre brotaba libre de su vientre mientras Maka me observaba en silencio y con los ojos llorosos…

Soul…tu…

Ya nada nos separara Maka, lo juro, no dejare que nadie nos separe nunca -Maka asintió con su cabeza mientras me abrazaba suavemente y observamos como kami sucumbía ante el fino abrazo de la muerte…

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Brother's of Blood**

Que tal… bueno pasable,….. les gusto si, no?

Rewiews! Porfis!

~~~MakaAlbanEater/Evans~~~~CAMBIO


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno por ahí dicen…

Comienzas el año como

Lo terminas….

Y ¿Qué creen?

Es cierto….

Bueno dejando de lado el primer

Pensamiento metafórico del año

De mi parte y sin mas por el momento…

Disfruten del cuarto capitulo de

Brother´s of Blood

* * *

**Brother's of Blood**

**Capitulo 4**

MAKA POV.

Era extraño el hecho de ver a mi madre muerta no me importaba en lo más mínimo, por el contrario me parecía una escena de lo más divertido, me mantuve abrasada de Soul el suficiente tiempo como para saber que ya no debía temer… que ahora todo estaba bien…

Maka-murmuro Soul mientras tomaba mi rostro y lo movía hacia el- Maka escucha yo no….

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese suavemente- no hables, todo está bien, tu estas bien. Solo importa eso…

Pero tu madre esta-murmuro mientras la voz se requebraba….

Si ¿Nuestra madre esta? –continué

Yo la mate-termino por decir soul- yo mate a nuestra madre ¡Soy un monstruo!

Soul eso a mí no me importa, en estos momentos solo una cosa me importa. Y eso eres tu…-dije mientras tocaba el rostro de Soul, él en cambio me miraba con unos ojos llenos de asco, odio, dolor, y repulsión, acaso ¿Yo causaba aquellas sensaciones en el corazón de Soul?

¡Por dios Maka! ella era tu madre, es decir nuestra madre; ¿Qué acaso no te importa? ¿Qué acaso no tienes corazón?-dijo histérico

¡Claro que lo tengo! Y por eso, por eso lo único que realmente me importa eres tu -dije mientras lo abrasaba fuertemente

Maka por dios, yo no te entiendo.

Mi corazón ya no es capaz de sentir nada por esa mujer, mi corazón siempre fue herido por culpa de ella -dije

Maka…yo-murmuro Soul pero no lo deje hablar…

Cuando te vi en la librería todo cambio… mi lastimado corazón te reconoció de inmediato, tú eras aquel que sin conocer me robabas más de un suspiro durante las noches…Tú eras aquel chico por el cual mi madre me había golpeado seis años atrás, tú eras aquel por el que mi madre me odiaba sin razón…tú eras aquel al que debía amar, tu y solo tú.

En otras palabras mi corazón solo vive para ti y por ti ya que sin saberlo tú fuiste el que sano mi corazón, el único ser capaz de sanar las heridas que mi propia madre ocasiono en su infinito afán de protegerme y amarme, Soul, tu eres al único que mi corazón puede amar – y sin darme cuenta, de mis ojos comenzaron a salir libremente lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor y nostalgia por aquellos viejos recuerdos.

Maka -susurro Soul- lo siento yo no tenía idea -Soul me abrazo suave y de manera protectora, correspondí el abraso automáticamente - ¿me perdonas por dudar?

Asentí débilmente, y durante unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijimos palabra alguna…

Nunca más -susurro Soul mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte- nunca más te dañaran lo juro, .pero ahora solo hay un inconveniente, he matado a una persona ¿Qué debo hacer con ella? -interrogo Soul mientras me miraba preocupado…

Hay un incinerador en la parte de abajo de la casa, .mi madre la utilizaba para las calderas de los baños metámosla ahí dentro y después nos desaseemos del resto -dije mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Soul, el simplemente se limito a sonreír mientras se levantaba del piso y posteriormente yo detrás de el…

Encamine a Soul hacia el sótano donde se encontraba el incinerador y ahí aventamos el cuerpo de nuestra madre, suspire pesadamente mientras observaba como el cuerpo era consumido rápidamente por las llamas.

Extrañamente estaba feliz demasiado ¿acaso un evento tan trágico podía causarme tanta felicidad? Yo creo que si….

Maka -susurro soul mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y colocaba sus labios cerca de mi oído- ¿te parece si nos vamos ya?

¿Irnos a donde?-interrogue curiosa mientras observaba a soul…

A mi casa… que yo recuerde viviremos juntos desde ahora ¿no quedaron así nuestros padres?

Sonreí estúpidamente-¿pero….soul…que diremos sobre mi madre?

Que salió de urgencia fuera de la ciudad….-contesto rápidamente soul mientras sonreía y me cargaba como si de una princesa se tratase fuera del sótano…-por ahora hay que irnos lejos de aquí…

Asentí mientras besaba a Soul profundamente, eso era todo lo que podía pedir no necesitaba nada mas…

Subimos a mi habitación y preparamos mis maletas para irnos mientras Soul se arreglaba un poco para salir a la calle, suspire mientras me acercaba al espejo y sonreía, por fin podía estar cerca de la persona que amaba sin que mi madre me persiguiese, o eso creí yo…

* * *

_Por fin estaré con soul y nada nos separara-susurre mientras me abrazaba a mi misma_

_Eso crees tú -esa voz era de -¿Mamá?-susurre mientras abría mis ojos y miraba con horror el reflejo de mi madre en el espejo, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre y cenizo, pero aun así ella era mi madre -¡Qué demonios! ¡Tu estas muerta!_

_Y todo gracias a ti y a ese maldito amor por tu hermano -dijo cortante – vamos Maka, aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte hija, deja está loca obsesión no te traerá nada bueno, no me lo trajo a mi…_

_¡¿A ti…cómo es posible?-dije mientras la incredulidad llenaba mi mente…_

_Primero Maka…debes saber que soul no es tu medio hermano... en realidad tu y el son Cuates…ambos son hermanos del mismo padre y la misma madre…-dijo mientras su rostro reflejaba un inmenso baso y dolor al igual que en el mío…_

_Eso… ¿eso es verdad?-interrogue mientras mi corazón se encogía y sentía como si me lo estuvieran rompiendo de nuevo…_

_No te mentiría en estos momentos…soul y tu son hermanos de sangre…al igual que lo éramos Spirit y yo…-mi madre guardo silencio por unos momentos…-el murió tratando de defenderme, por eso, ¡Maka, vamos hija deja ese amor enfermizo de lado, tanto soul como tu saldrán muy lastimados de esta relación…!_

_¡Nunca!-grite con fuerza mientras miraba desafiante a mi madre- si todo lo que me dices es cierto…yo y soul nunca sufriremos…porque nos amamos, nosotros no seremos como tu… nunca dejare que alguien lastime a soul…incluso si me costara la vida…_

_Maka… ¿esa es tu última palabra?-asentí mientras mi madre solo sonreía secamente- en tal caso ni que hacer… espero que no sufras como yo lo hice alguna vez…_

_Después simplemente desapareció como llego.

* * *

_

Suspire una vez más intentando relajarme y en ese momento la puerta se abrió, era soul, lo mire por un momento y después le sonreí…

Sabes…-murmuro con una mirada sumamente seductora mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de el-aun faltan dos horas para que llegue alguien a casa de mi padre…

Ahora sabía perfectamente a donde iba el asunto y no quería echarle a perder el momento a soul…aunque de una u otra manera la palabra **hermanos de sangre** retumbaba en mi mente la deje salir por donde había llegado… ¡Al demonio la sangre! ¡El hombre que me volvía loca era mi hermano! ¡¿Y, cuál era el maldito problema? lo amaba, me amaba, y nada más me importaba…sería lo mismo si siguiéramos siendo solo medios hermanos…los mismo riesgos, las misma advertencias…la misma pasión…dejando de lado todos esos pensamientos me concentre en una sola cosa…Seguir el juego de seducción de Soul.

¿En verdad?-dije de la misma manera mientras él se acercaba a mí y me cargaba por la cadera mientras me sentaba en el tocador para besar mis labios delicadamente pero pronto aquel beso se volvía más exigente soul comenzó a introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca explorándola sin escrúpulo alguno y pronto yo seguí el juego, haciendo que nuestras lenguas danzaran juntas explorando la boca del otro y tratando de no olvidar el sabor de su contrario…

Soul comenzó a bajar sus besos hacía mi cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas en el deslizo una de sus manos por mi entre pierna por debajo de mi falda y comenzó a acariciar mis muslos de manera suave y delicada, subió un poco mas arriba y logro alcanzar cierta zona intima mía y comenzaba a rozarla con sus manos amenazando de acariciar mas profundamente la próxima vez…

Por mi parte comencé a desabotonar la camisa de soul con delicadeza y rapidez mientras acariciaba su pecho de manera lenta conforme iba abriéndole la camisa…termine de desabotonar la camisa y deslice mis manos hacía la hebilla del cinturón de soul y lo abrí delicadamente para comenzar a acariciar todo su pecho y mas allá de ser posible…

Soul me beso nuevamente de una forma un tanto feroz mientras me sacaba la blusa de un tirón dejando solo con mi sostén, se me hizo un tanto injusto así que no perdí tiempo y le saque su camisa y su corbata de la misma forma que el lo hizo con mi blusa… sonrió contra mis labios mientras sentía como introducía uno de sus dedos por debajo de mi ropa interior y comenzaba a acariciar mi intimidad de manera suave y lentamente introducía sus dedos dentro de mi intimidad haciendo movimientos circulares…

Solté un leve gemidito cuando soul aumento el ritmo de sus dedos y no pude evitar agitarme un poco al sentir como lentamente me comenzaba a mojar…soul sonrío aun mas y fue entonces cuando bajo mis pantys y las aventó lejos… enrede mis piernas alrededor se sus caderas y el me cargo hacia la cama donde se coloco sobre mí en cuatro patas y se deshizo rápidamente de mi sostén dejándome a su merced sonreí mientras lo besaba nuevamente…

Al fin y al cabo… tenemos dos horas….. ¿No?

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Brother's of Blood**

Que tal… bueno pasable,….. les gusto si, no?

Rewiews! Porfis!

~~~MakaAlbanEater/Evans~~~~CAMBIO


	6. Chapter 6

De mi parte y sin mas por el momento…

Disfruten del cuarto capitulo de

Brother´s of Blood

* * *

**Brother's of Blood**

**Capitulo 5  
**

*****************

SOUL POV.

Jadeé de manera impaciente mientras atacaba nuevamente el cuello de maka dejando marcas aun más rojizas de las que ya tenia mientras ella soltaba gemiditos cada vez mas fuertes, suspire impaciente mientras me deshacía por completo de mi pantalón y lo lanzaba lejos.

Volví mis labios hacia los de maka y la bese delicadamente, pero esta vez conforme el beso se hacia mas exigente mis carisias hacían lo mismo, no conforme con haberme inmiscuido ya en la intimidad de _**mi maka**_ ahora quería ver mas allá, sentir mas allá de su piel, sentir su esencia, sentirla mía…

Las delicadas manos de maka viajaron libres por mi pecho y por mi espalda haciendo que me estremeciera, ella simplemente soltó una risita picara, y como si ese no fuera suficiente martirio comenzaba a tener un ``pequeño´´ inconveniente en mi entre pierna, cosa que para maka, que ahora yacía debajo de mi indefensa ante mi mirada de enamorado lujurioso, no paso desapercibida y levantando un poco su rodilla, rozo ``esa´´ parte de mi anatomía, que ahora era mas sensible haciendo gruñir un poco…

Maka levanto una ceja en señal de interrogante por lo sucedido, la mire con una sonrisa picara mientras me inclinaba sobre sus pechos y comenzaba a besar y morder uno de estos y con mi otra mano masajeaba el otro, sentí como maka arqueaba su espalda y se aferraba con fuerza a mi cuello mientras que en mi boca pude sentir como sus pezones comenzaba a endurecerse, y en ese momento lo supe era ahora o nunca…era momento de ser uno.

Volví a besar los labios de maka lentamente, poco a poco comencé a deslizar mis manos desde sus pechos hasta su cintura dejando unas cuantas carisias ahí y bajando cada vez más, finalmente deslice mis manos hasta sus piernas y las tome con delicadeza para después apoyarlas sobre mi cadera, las manos de maka se posicionaron sobre el resorte de mis calzoncillos y lo deslizo lentamente hacía abajo dejando tan indefenso como ella lo era hasta hacia pocos minutos antes.

Suspire mientras tomaba mi miembro entre mis manos y lo acercaba a la intimidad de maka, ella jadeo un poco por el contacto casi intimo de nuestros cuerpos, y sin embargo yo me sentía mareado… ¿En verdad estaba bien? ¿Esto no era una mala jugarreta del destino?, trague saliva nuevamente –_**Esa chica es tu perdición amigo**_- esas habían sido las palabras exacta de black Star ese día en mi habitación…

Me sentí cohibido por un momento divagando en mis profundos pensamientos hasta que sentí el fino contacto de algo calido sobre mi mejilla, era la mano de maka que me acariciaba con delicadeza, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y me miraban con carillo, por un momento me sentí sumamente estupido por pensar lo que pensaba…

Pasa algo…malo-susurro con delicadeza

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí- solo pensaba… ¿Estas segura de esto?-maka asintió sonriente e instantáneamente le devolví aquella bella sonrisa…suspire y cerré mis ojos un poco mientras me acomodaba nuevamente frente a ella, sus piernas se aferraron a mis caderas y la abrasé un poco mientras comenzaba a introducir mi miembro dentro de ella…

Sentí como se tensaba y soltaba un grito de dolor, el corazón se me oprimió por inercia la abrasé fuertemente y bese sus mejillas-Ya pasara-susurre mientras daba un ultimo empujón mas y sentía como si traspasara una pequeña barrera, el pequeño cuerpo de maka se estremeció debajo de mi para después aforrarse fuertemente a mi espalda con sus manos…

Me detuve un momento para evitar que lastimar mas a maka, pero en ese momento sentí como sus caderas se movían impacientes contra las mías dándome a entender que ya era momento para continuar, suspire alegre y comencé a embestirla de manera lenta y segura pero poco a poco aumente la velocidad hasta que la habitación se lleno de incesantes gemidos de ambos, las envestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas, de los labios de maka escapo un gemido extraño, aunque ya sabia que significaba en cualquier momento ella estaría tocando las estrellas, me moví impaciente y lentamente de mis labios escapo un gemido similar, solo era cuestión de un poco mas…solo una envestida mas…

-¡Maka!

-¡Soul!

Eso fue lo único que en ese momento se escuche en el cuarto, después se lleno un sonoro silencio no incomodo, por el contrario era agradable solo escuchaba el latir del corazón se maka y el mió…salí de ella con cuidado

Habíamos llegado al cielo junto, habíamos llegado al tan esperado clímax…y en el transcurso había dejado todo mi ser dentro de maka, suspire mientras me dejaba caer a un lado suyo y la abrazaba por la cintura, maka me miro con ojos de borreguito a medio morir, y con un leve rosado en sus mejillas mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho…

Te amo-murmuro

Yo también te amo, nunca lo dudes-respondí mientras cerraba mis ojos

Será mejor que no te duermas –dijo ella mientras hacía circulitos en mi espalda-solo tenemos una hora y media para arreglarnos he irnos a casa…

¡Cierto!-respondí mientras me golpeaba la frente

, le sonrei un momento a maka y la bese en los labios, ella me sonrio y después bajo su mirada un tnato apenada…-¿Sucede algo malo?

Nos iremos al infierno por esto-susurro mientras su cabello cubria sus ojos…-esto estuvo mal…

Me quede helado, habia oido bien ella se estaba arrepintindo de lo que habiamos hecho…la aprete con fuerza contra mi pecho y al parecer ella se dio cuenta de eso…

Matar a nuestra madre es el peor acto que se puede hacer-susurro después para mirarme sonriente

Te…te referias a eso –dije con un hilo de voz…ella solo asintio

¿Qué pensabas tontin?

No…nada… pero si es por eso, déjame decirte que seria capaz de matar a cualquier ingrato que trate dealejarme de ti…-dije mientras la besaba y me perdia en sus labios…

Ella sonrio mientras se paraba de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación…-será mejor que nos apresuremos o sera raro que no llegemos a tiempo… ¿no soul?

Si, es cierto…-respondi mientras tomaba mi ropa y caminaba hacia maka- sera mejor tomar una ducha antes… ¿Vienes hermanita?-susurre en su oido con tono sensual.

Ella sonrio picadamente mien tras caminaba hacia el baño y en traba en el…sonrei del mismo modo que ella, ¿pero que mas podia hacer?...pues nada porque simplemente mi hermanita me volvia loco de amor…

_**Continuara……**_

**********************************************************************  
**Brother's of Blood**

*******************

Bueno ya se que me he tardado siglos en actualizar pero ya saben… las ocupaciones de un otaku xD….see OK…que puedo decir espero les haya gustado…a partir de aquí estos hermanitos serán capases de pasar sobre cualquier persona con tal de estar juntos…

Celos, odio, rencor, codicia, pación, hormonas, y deseo, son solo algunos de los factores importantes para que estos hermanitos sean malvado…

Sin más que decir

Que tal… bueno pasable,….. les gusto si, no??

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO


	7. Chapter 7

**ADVERTENCIA:**

A Partir de este capitulo –Capitulo 6- este fic comienza a ser de _**categoría *M***_ por el contenido –Sangre, Vocabulario Florido, y Lime….-

Bueno y una vez mas aquí…. Molestando jojo….y mientras escribo estas líneas estoy sumamente feliz ya que la divina creatividad volvió a mi en un momento sumamente importante….

Sin mas por el momento… ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Brother's of Blood**

**Capitulo 6**

_La biblioteca se encontraba desierta, solo algunos libros se encontraban ahí, expectantes de aquel acto cómplices de aquellos dos jóvenes hermanos…y su travesura de amor…_

_Un gemido resonó por toda la habitación, la rubia se aferro con fuerza al cuello de su compañero y aruño un poco la espalda de este, nuevamente una embestida profunda se hizo presente provocando que la rubia arqueara un poco su espalda repagando su pecho sobre el rostro de su compañero…un gemido mas no se hizo esperar de parte de la chica…_

_El albino sonrío de manera arrogante y embistió de nueva cuenta con deseo a la rubia mientras besaba sus labios, unos cuantos libros cayeron del estante haciendo un sonoro eco, una descarga recorrió el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes…la chica se estremeció y el albino recargo su rostro sudoroso sobre el espacio que había entre el cuello de la chica y el hombro de esta, respiro hondo y sonrío…_

_Te amo-susurro el albino al oído de la chica _

SOUL POV.

Sonreí mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón de la habitación y miraba el techo, hacia ya casi un mes que maka y yo habíamos comenzado a ser algo más que amigos…y no me refería a simplemente hermanos… no, ahora éramos mucho más…tal vez novios, tal vez amantes… tal vez -_Cerdos_-…. Pero solo tal vez _–…Asquerosos_-… éramos…-_Unos cerdos asquerosos- _Éramos….

Joven soul-una voz femenina saco mi mente de mis pensamientos de forma abrupta mientras me levantaba del sillón y me acercaba a la puerta…

¿Qué sucede Tsubaky?-interrogue desde dentro de mi habitación mientras abría un poco la puerta y asomaba mi rostro

Su padre desea verle-dijo de forma servicial y sonriente – dice que es importante y que lo espera en el estudio lo antes posible…

Comprendo-murmure mientras suspiraba- dile que estaré ahí lo antes posible…

Claro-murmuro tsubaky mientras sonreía-y dígale a su hermana que también la esperan a ella…-tsubaky sonrío de forma dulce, trague saliva y la mire fijo…

Que… ¿Qué quieres decir tsubaky? –Dije entre murmullos – Mi her…hermana….Maka no esta aquí…. (-_Su teatro se acabo cerditos incestuosos…se acabo-_)-comente sumamente nervioso.

Vaya…-dijo tsubaky sonriente- juraría que la vi entrar aquí hace una hora…y no la he visto salir para nada… y no es la primera vez joven soul-mire a tsubaky incrédulo y temeroso… ella sabia algo de maka y de mi….ella sabia de nosotros, ¡Joder! Vamos soul ella no a de tener ni idea….pero…. (-_Y si la tiene pequeño cerdito_-) mi mente comenzaba a jugarme malas pasadas y para empeorar el asunto el miedo y la incertidumbre me embargo por unos instantes lenta y dolorosamente…

Tsubaky…tu…-dije mientras la miraba fijo y con nerviosismo, pero no pude terminar de hablar ya que ella me había callado poniendo sus dedos sobre mis labios

No se preocupe joven soul, he sido dama de esta casa desde hace 20 años y he aprendido a no decir nada…además- tsubaky acaricio con cariño mi cabello – Soy tu nana… y lo que te haga feliz esta bien…

¿Aunque sea mi hermana?-interrogue con el rostro agachado- aunque sea una aberración…

Mientras sonrías de manera sincera…no importa…-tsubaky suspiro y acomodo su cabello…-pero si su padre y Marie-san se enteran…será diferente…

Comprendo-respondí mientras llevaba una mano a mi nuca – bajaremos en unos minutos

Esta bien-tsubaky dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar-le avisare a su padre y por cierto joven… Esta plática jamás se dio...

Asentí y cerré a puerta de la habitación me deje caer sobre la cama y cubrí mi rostro para después suspirar-¡Demonios!-grite

Soul…-escuche la voz preocupada de maka y levante rápidamente la mirada, ahí estaba ella parada frente a la puerta del baño mirándome de manera preocupada…-¿sucede algo malo?

No para nada…todo esta bien… solo que mi padre desea vernos…-dije sonriente mientras me acercaba a ella y la tomaba por la cintura atrayéndola cada vez mas a mi…

_(-A que si sucede pequeño cerdito…a que si sucede…a que todo este teatrito se les cae ahora…los descubrirán ¿Y que crees?…a que la soledad regresa…-)_

…Besaba a maka de manera delicada mientras la apoyaba contra la pared, jadeé un poco la levanté un tanto y la apoye sobre mi cuerpo utilizando su peso a mi favor…

_(-Joder…si continuas así a que esta chica te lleva a la perdición…Puedes apostarlo amigo…puedes apostarlo…-)_

Me separe abruptamente de maka y lleve mis manos a mi cabello con desesperación mientras reía nerviosamente…camine en círculos unos momentos para después dejarme caer sobre el sillón nuevamente…

_(-Si los descubren están fritos…bueno salvo tu, tu eres un Chico sumamente afortunado…las chicas caerán rendidas a tus pies…por tu ´´hombría'' después de tirarte a tu hermana, pero ella…lastima hay empleos y hombres que gustan de esas mujeres…mujeres…como tu madre…-)_

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda…y solloce mientras intentaba alejar de mi mente ese pensamiento absurdo y asqueroso que broto en mi mente…pero_…-¡Joder! A que tengo razón_- Tenia razón…

Esto esta mal…-murmure para mi y sin embargo maka me escucho ya que un sollozo resonó por la habitación-creo…que esto debe terminar de una vez…

¿En verdad piensas eso?-maka sollozo- ¿De verdad quieres que terminemos esto?-yo guarde silencio…-¡Vamos contéstame!-trague saliva y tome coraje de no se donde…tenia que terminar con ella aunque le amara, tenia que romperle el corazón porque si no…. (-_ lastima hay empleos y hombres que gustan de esas mujeres-)_ Ella seria la mas afectada…-¡Con un demonio Evans contéstame! ¿Qué acaso crees que esto es un vendito juego?

¡Vaya te habías tardado!-ni siquiera levante la vista – desde el inicio esto solo era para divertirme…-se me rompió el corazón- Solo deseaba con quien pasar el rato… ya lo hice ahora por favor… ¡larg…!-tuve que llevar mi mano hacia mi mejilla

¡Maldito cerdo!-grito maka furiosa, por primera vez desde que me había tirado en el sillón levante la vista y mire a maka fijamente, mantenía la mano con la cual me había abofeteado en alto y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas…. Esa imagen dolía aun más que aquella bofetada…mucho más…-¡Te odio! Eres un ser despreciable…te di todo lo que tenia y me sales con esto-sus manos temblaban así como todo su cuerpo- Y ahora resulta que para ti solo fui alguien para pasar el rato…pues ¡Al demonio con todo Evans! ¡Púdrete el infierno….! ¡Joder! por mi puedes….por mi puedes… ¡por mi puedes morirte! Me escuchaste ¡Morirte!

Maka dio media vuelta y salia de la habitación dando un portazo que resonó por toda la mansión, mire la puerta cerrada y una vez que estaba ciento por ciento seguro de que maka no regresaría rompí en llanto…

* * *

Nos encontrábamos en la sala de esta junto a mi padre, que sorprendentemente ene. Ultimo minuto nos había dicho que tendríamos visitas…unas desagradables visitas…

Era un socio de mi padre llamado Noah, el cual venia con sus hijos…dos chicas de cabellos rubios parecían gemelas aunque una era claramente era mayor que la otra…una de cabello largo llamada Liz la cual no dejo de verme y acosarme y otra más pequeña llamada patty la cual tenia el cabello cortó…ambas tenían los ojos azules

Justin y Hero eran los dos hijos varones de Noah a los cuales ya conocía, justin era mas pequeño que Hero pero ambos eran casi idénticos, ya que la cara del antipático de Hero era mas femenina.. …bufe molesto y tome entre mis manos una copa de vino y comencé a simular que lo bebía, por lo menos así disimularía la manera con la cual veía a maka…

De pronto una voz familiar me saco de mi trance interno…era mi padre que le hablaba a maka…

Maka, querida acércate-Dijo mi padre mientras sonreía y extendía la mano hacía maka, ella se acerco con cautela y le sonrió

Dime padre-murmuro maka mientras sonreía

Veras pequeña dama Albarn Evans-dijo Noah mientras se levantaba de su asiento en el sillón del recibidor- desde hace tiempo tus padres y yo hemos decidió hacerles un compromiso a usted y a mi hijo mayor Hero…-al escuchar estas palabras me coloque instintivamente a la defensiva y estuve apunto de gritar una sarta de barbaridades pero me abstuve…y continué escuchado lo que decía noah-sin embargo no se le puede obligar a una persona al matrimonio…por lo tanto hemos decidido que la decisión será de usted….

Es mas maka, tanto hero como tu iniciaran una relación durante unos meses, si no funciona el tema de la boda no se volverá a tocar…-musito mi padre mientras Noah asentía

Pero…-la voz de maka sonó entre cortada….-Yo…-por un momento ella me miro y yo le mire intente sonreírle pero en mi mente resonaron aquella sarta de tonterías que había dicho hacia unos instantes antes y me abstuve, rápidamente observe como ella fruncía el ceño y alzaba la mirada…- ¡Acepto!-dijo sonriente- será bueno conocer una persona nueva….

Sentía que el mundo se me venia encima al escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de maka y mientras el escuálido de Hero se le acercaba y la tomaba por la cintura sonriente…

Me levante de mi lugar y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras de la casa cuando de pronto alguien me detuvo por la mueca, gire en redondo y mire al dueño de aquella mano, era mi padre que me miraba con un extraño semblante…

¿Ahora que te sucede?-me interrogo-

Nada-dije secamente mientras me soltaba de su agarre pero de pronto Hero se acerco junto con maka y me miro sonriente

¿Que no me felicitaras cuñado?-unas inmensas ganas de vomitar me invadieron y sonreí hipócritamente

Felicidades…Hero…Maka-pase mí vista por ambos, primero sobre hero y después donde maka a quien le sonreí, ella me miro un momento y aparte mí vista de la suya rápidamente…

Por un instante su rostro se lleno de desesperación, trague saliva y baje la cabeza…-Me siento un tanto mal si me disculpan…-subí a toda prisa las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto dejándome caer frente a la puerta como si de un chiquillo se tratase…

El pulso se me disparo y comencé a lloriquear nuevamente, ¡joder! Paresia niña llorando tantas veces…me mantuve acurrucado frente a la puerta por un momento hasta que alguien llamo a ella…

Soul…-esa voz era de…Maka-estas ahí… ¿soul?...Vamos hombre abre esa puerta antes de que la tire a patadas…necesitamos hablar-su voz sonó mas dedicada y preocupada mas que enfurecida y dolida…

Me acerque con cuidado a la puerta y la entre abrí un momento-¿Qué sucede? Creo que ya dejamos todo claro…

¡Cállate!-dijo maka mientras me tomaba del rostro y me hacia verla al rostro…-¡Mírame a los ojos y dímelo!

Que…que te diga ¿Qué te diga que cosa?

Lo que dijiste esta tarde, mírame a los ojos y dime lo que me dijiste

Por favor…-baje la mirada un momento y sonreí- y que conseguirás con eso…ahora ya no serás mal vista por nadie, ahora puedes ser verdaderamente feliz…

Soul…-murmuro maka pero me adelante a cualquier cosa que me dijera ella y le di un eso fugaz en los labios….

Olvídalo, que yo haré lo mismo ¿Vale?-sonreí – se feliz con hero que yo intentare ser feliz con cualquier otra persona…

Soul…

Nos vemos maka-dije mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación y la colocaba el cerrojo, camine hasta la cama y me deje caer sobre ella….

Maka….-murmure mientras algunas lágrimas surcaban fugazmente mis ojos- Maka….perdóname maka…

Perdón…

Continuara…

* * *

**Brother's of Blood**

Joder como que me había tardado en escribir algo semi decente no (¿?) bueno antes que cualquier otra cosa…. Les explico….

Si Tal vez maka al inicio parece una pobre chica indefensa y herida y soul un maldito y despreciable hombre…y después soul cambia a ser la victima y maka una mártir…

Pero… ¡Por dios! cuando uno se pelea con su persona especial aunque se digan hasta de lo que se van a morir siempre querrán estar junto el o ella….Y la verdad en este capitulo expuse algunos de los sentimientos humanos mas utilizados….

Y para finalizar….

Que tal… bueno pasable,….. les gusto si, no?

Rewiews! Porfis!

Porque sus reviews son el alimento de mi Monstruo come Reviews…y sin ellos se me muere el pobrecillo D : ¡Por favor alimenten a este mi pobre monstrituo!

~~~MakaAlbanEater/Evans~~~~CAMBIO


End file.
